True Love Comes Onces In A Lifetime
by True0303
Summary: Story of the Salvatore family
1. Chapter 1

"Happy 25th birthday Bonnie Boo." Damon said as he leans in to kiss his beautiful wife of four years. I have a delicious pancake breakfast waiting for you down stairs. Bonnie smiled at her husband. "Baby you are so sweet, how did I get so lucky." "Oh I don't know, I guess it was fate, Damon said jokingly to his wife. Damon lifts Bonnie up in his arms as he whisks them both down stair. Damon put Bonnie down on one of the chairs in their huge townhouse kitchen. "Here's breakfast baby, Jayden and I made this especially for you. "Jayden." Bonnie called her three year old son. Jayden soon ran into the kitchen, and jumped into his mother lap. "Happy Birthday mommy!" Jayden said. "Thanks so much sweetheart, Bonnie said to her son. When they finally started to eat their breakfast, they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." Bonnie said to Damon. "No, baby, I'll get it, you just sit and enjoy your food. Damon made his way to the door, leaving his wife and son alone in the kitchen. "Guess who's here." Damon yelled as he enters the kitchen, followed by his brother Stefan, his brother's wife Elena and their two twins Jordon and Lexi Salvatore. "Happy Birthday baby sis." Stefan said to his favorite sister-in-law, or should I say his only sister-in-law. "Thanks so much big Bro." Bonnie said joking with Stefan. "Bonnie I've missed you so much, Happy Birthday." Elena said excitedly while giving Bonnie a long hug. "How about you stop holding, my beautiful wife hostage." Damon said while giving Elena a jokingly look. "Oh, shut up, Damon Salvatore, stop acting so possessive." Elena said rolling her eyes at her Brother-in-law. "Hey, hey, stop you two." Bonnie said to both Damon and Elena. "Come here sexy." Damon said taking his wife's hands. "I'm sorry ok." Bonnie smiled at her husband, "I forgive you." Standing up on her tip toes to give Doman a kiss. "Break it up you two." Stefan said to the love birds. "Bonnie, on our way up here, I got a call from Caroline, telling me that we're going to the club tonight to celebrate your birthday." Elena said in a surprising tone. "No! We are not going to a club tonight, I just want to stay home in spend time with my family and friends. "Come on babe, it's been a long time since we been out, just try and have some fun. You remember when you used to drop it low for me. "Damon said to his wife. " Doman Salvatore! I never dropped it low, at least not for you." Bonnie said to her husband jokingly. Stefan and Elena both started to laugh at Damon and Bonnie. "How about, we just take the kids to Jeremy and Anna's house, Elena already asked them, and they said they didn't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I would love to thanks princessSkull

BabyA

Tyrese12

prettyeyes

Youngblood19

Daydream4life2011

Lovelypecae of love

The Goth Angel

and

Trueprincess22

For all your love and support, I promise I'll try to make you guy's proud!

I'm going to work on making the story better and adding things that might help my readers better understand.

DISCLAMIER: I don't own any of the vampire diaries Characters they belong to L.J Smith…

Chapter 2

Good looking people.

Damon POV

I was excited to be going out tonight. I knew Bonnie wasn't too happy about it, but it really has been a long time. The last time me and my wife spent time alone or just with friends, was a few months, before our son Jayden was born. The outing was horrible, Bonnie was pregnant, and complained the whole time about how bad her feet hurt, and how everything smelled weird, and to top it off, she kept asking me if she looked fat. I love my wife but she was driving me insane. So I really hope that tonight turns out better. Hours went by and we were getting dressed to go to the club for Bonnie's Birthday, I must say, my wife looked amazing in a black and silver croc top and black skinny jeans with her Gucci heels they were red, black and silver. Bonnie also put on her sliver butterfly earring, with her four carat diamond butterfly bracelet that matched her black and silver diamond butterfly pendant. She then decided to bring her black, red, and silver Gucci handbag. Bonnie had light brown loose waves that fell down her back. I thought to myself, maybe Bonnie was right, maybe we should stay home, my mind soon filled with all these naughty thought. As I shook those thoughts and images out of my head, I then decided to get dressed, I put on a white tee, with a grey cardigan that I got from Nordstrom's on top, and my black stonewash banana republic jeans, and for my shoes, I put on my black ralph Lauren polo with the silver buckles on the sides, and my black and silver Gucci watch. In our house, we have a long mirror, so when we were done getting dressed, we decided to take a look at ourselves, and what we saw was two good looking people stirring back at us. Soon after, we heard the door open and it was Stefan and Elena. Elena was wearing her baby blue one shoulder Burnished chain dress that stop a little above the knee with her baby blue and black Adagio ankle heels that zipper in the back paired with baby blue and black earrings and a black and blue interlinked bracelet and for her bag she carried a Dooney and Bourke hand bag. The bag was patent leather with a small coin case. Elena's dark black hair hung long and straight down her back. "Hey, you guy ready to go." Stefan asked while yelling up stairs to us. "Yeah, we're ready, will be down soon." Bonnie yelled down to my brother. "Baby, I was thinking, maybe, you were right, maybe we should stay home just you and me." Damon told his wife. "Baby, look, you were the one who encouraged me to go, so now we're going." Bonnie said, teasing she husband. "Okay, your right, but I just want you to know, that when we get home, you're all mine." Damon said to Bonnie. "Well, if you really think you can handle all this, Mr. Salvatore." Bonnie said, while giving her husband a kiss. "Come on you two, Caroline, and Tyler are already at the club." Elena yelled at Damon and Bonnie who were still up stairs." We're coming both Bonnie and Damon said at the same time, while making their way down stairs. "Aww, Bon, you look so beautiful." Elena said happily to Bonnie." Thanks Elena, you do too." " Aren't you forgetting about someone Elena?" Damon asked. "Oh yeah Damon, I did forget about you. Wow you look…. A hot mess. Elena said jokingly to her brother-in-law. Damon just rolled his eyes at her. "Well at least I look good." Stefan said. My brother was wearing a white tee, with a tan cashmere mock-neck sweater on top, and a pair true religion Ricky vintage Saratoga wash jeans. My brother also put on his metallic aluminum chronograph bracelet watch. "You sure do baby." Elena said to Stefan as they all headed to Stefan and Elena's 2012 Chevrolet Traverse car, making their way to club Charm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Club Charm

Bonnie POV

"I'm so mad right now." I said to Damon."

How did you forget to pack Jayden favorite blanket, you know he doesn't go anywhere without it." I said yelling at my husband.

"Babe relaxes; Jayden will be fine, for one night without his blanket." Damon told me.

"How did you find out he didn't have it? Damon asked.

" Because Anna called to ask me about it, that's how Damon, wow at times you're so irresponsible you know that, Damon." I said yelling, while walking away from my husband.

"Hey everyone." Caroline said grabbing a mica phone as she made her way on to one of club Charm's huge stage.

"I'm Caroline. Caroline was wearing a white top that tied around her neck, a black pencil skirt, and tights with her white wedge boots.

"I just wanted to say happy 25th Birthday to my beautiful best friend and Sister Bonnie Salvatore, I love you so much, and we're going to have so much fun tonight."

The entire club starts to cheer and wish me happy birthday, soon after, I was capture in a loving but tight hug from my best friend Caroline, I was also, pasted on to her loving boyfriend and also one of my best friends Tyler.

"Happy birthday Bon." Tyler said to me. He was wearing a green button up, paired with a black vest and blazer, and black skinny jean; he had on green and black Creative Recreation Cesario High top sneaker, and his sexy Calibre de Cartier watch.

" Aw thanks so much Tyler."

"Guess who angel?

Someone said coming up and hugging me from behind.

"Get off of me Damon". I said unwrapping his arm from around me, "I'm still mad at you.

"Really princess, what did I do wrong?"

"Don't act like you don't know." I said turning around to face him.

"Oh my goodness, what are you doing here, Damon said you couldn't make it. I yelled.

Grabbing Damon and my, best friend Christopher into a long embrace. Christopher looked really nice in his Ralph Lauren white and blue stripe mesh Polo, with his Ralph Lauren white cotton-linen shawl pullover, on top. He was also wearing True Religion Ricky Raw Rinse, and Nordstrom Creative Recreation Profaci high top sneaker, paired with a white Delices de Cartier diamond watch. Chris was a defiantly a baller.

"Wow, I've missed you both so much. So tell me, what did my idiot best friend do now princess? Christopher asked me.

"Nothing, my wonderful wife is just over reacting as usual." Damon said walking up to us, followed by Stefan and Elena. "Hey, what's up Chris, I haven't seen you in a while, what you been up to? I'm glad you could make it man." Damon said while giving his best friend a hug.

"So I'm guessing you don't see me standing here." Stefan said jokingly to Christopher

Oh man, I'm sorry , yo, didn't see you there, how has it been?

"It's been good." Stefan said to Christopher. I would like to introduce you to my beautiful wife Elena

"Hi it's nice to meet you Elena." Christopher said,

"Wow, how did Stefan get you? Christopher asked Elena with a smile, Elena started to laugh.

"So, how did you and my husband meet?" Elena asked Christopher.

"Well Damon, Stefan, and I went to the same college; we were all on the same basketball team and instantly became friends.

"Wait, you played basketball? Elena asked Stefan. How come you never told me you played?

"I did, a long time ago; I sort of forgot, sorry babe." Stefan said laughing

"Why, are you mad? "NO." Elena said "Why would I be mad?

"No reason." Stefan replied

"Come on y'all, that's enough talking, we can get to know each other better on the dance floor." Caroline said excitedly grabbing Tyler hands pulling him to the dance floor.

"Yeah let's dance." Elena said pulling Stefan.

"So princess you want to dance with your prince, and don't mean Damon? Christopher asked jokingly holding his hand out for me to take.

"Sure why not." I said grabbing Chris hand pulling him to the dance floor.

Damon's P.O.V

"Who's the cutie with Bonnie, it's so not you Damon. Katherine said coming up behind me. Katherine wore a tight pink and silver sleeveless Celeste dress, silver strappy braided leather Guess heels, pink diamond flower earring and a silver flower ring; she also carried a paradise patch box satchel Guess bag. Katherine's long brown hair was in a ponytail.

"I feel bad for Elena, to bad she has to share a face with you.

" Haaa, once upon a time you wanted this face." Katherine said teasing me.

"And then you woke up from that dream." I said, laughing at Katherine.

"Ok, you got that, but really, who's the cutie with bonnie." Katherine said again.

Oh I see, you trying to get with my homey I said to her.

It's not anything like that. But if u can help a girl out, I'm with it, Katherine said to me with a smile.

Yeah, I'll see what I can do; you're my girl even if you are annoying

I said to Katherine jokily.

"Haha whatever." Katherine said rolling her eyes at me.

"Ok, so since all the bashing is over, can we get to the point at hand? Katherine asked me.

"Desperate, much? I asked Katherine.

"No! Shut up Damon! Katherine said getting a little upset with me. Katherine starting to walk away from me, when she walked into Christopher

"Oh I'm sorry." Katherine said to Christopher

"It's ok Elena" Christopher said to Katherine "hold up, wasn't you just with Stefan a minute go." Chris said somewhat confused.

"No this is Elena's twin sister Katherine, the ugly one." I said jokily to Christopher.

"Just stop Damon." Katherine said looking at me and rolling her eyes.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Katherine, and I must say, you are very beautiful." Christopher told Katherine, by taken her hand and placing a kiss on top.

"Well, I see someone have good taste in women." Katherine said smiling at Christopher.

"Oh, of course my lady, see my friend Damon over there, never really had good taste in woman. That's why I had to help him win over Bonnie." Christopher said jokily to Katherine. Katherine started to laugh.

"Ok, I can see when I'm not wanted." I said laughing.

"That's cool; I'm going to go find my Bonnie boo." I told them, as I walking toward the dance floor.

"But first I need a drink." I told myself… As I made my way to the bar, I spotted Tyler.

"Hey, what up Ty, have you seen Bonnie.

"Yeah, she's with Caroline, I came over to get us some drinks."

" Yo, do you know where Chris went? He was with Bon not too long ago, but then he ran out." Tyler told me.

"Yeah, I just saw him not to long ago; he's over there trying to spit some game at Kat."

"Wow, really man, he trying to get with Kat, you can't blame him tho, Kat does look good, but she doesn't have anything on my baby."

"Yeah you right, your girl look good, but mine look better." I said joking with Tyler.

Tyler P.O.V.

"Stop."

"She said leave her alone, she doesn't want to dance with you."

"Take the hint boo, she doesn't want you, you see this ring on her finger, you can't afford that."

"Wait, do you hear that, doesn't that sound like, Bonnie and Caroline." I asked Damon

"Yeah, that's does sound like them, what's going on?

"I'm not sure, but I'm about to find out." I start pushing people out of my way, as I tried to find Caroline. I was moving so fast, that I lost Damon in the crowd.

" Yo, is there a problem? I asked walking up to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Yeah this tattoo loser with greasy hair and ripped shirt won't leave us alone." Caroline said shaking her head. Bonnie was also upset with a mean grin on her face like she was going to magically make him disappear into thin air.

"Ok I'll find out what's going on with him."

"This doesn't concerns you; I got this homey just walk away and go about your business."

Next thing I knew, Damon came up from behind me, and punched the guy in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"Damon, what are you doing? Someone screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone… I just wanna thank those whose been supporting (True Love Comes Once in a Lifetime) I know it's been a very long time since I updated, but I'm going to try harder to update more offend, because I would really like to finish this story so please stay with me.. I will also be updating (Secret Santa)…. And please check out my new story called (Why Stay Together) if you're a Victorious fan… Sorry for any grammar mistakes and misspelled words if any….

Chapter 4

Long Ass Night

Bonnie POV

"Elena, Stefan we have to leave now." I yelled at the both of them.

"Where are Katherine and Christopher? We have to go. "Elena please go find them? I was panicking, and tears were flowing from my eyes. "Bonnie, what happened? Why are you crying? Where is Damon?

Stefan was hitting me with so many questions at once.

"Damon and Tyler got arrested for beating up two jerks that was harassing me and Caroline. At least I answered one of Stefan's questions.

"Damon and Tyler got arrested? Stefan asked me in shock. "Yes Stefan, can we go now?

As Stefan and I went to gather the others, I started to become pissed off; I couldn't understand what was taking Elena, Katherine, and Christopher so long. My emotions were all over the place, and I felt like at any moment I was going to cut someone's head off. Why did this have to happen? It's my Birthday. I'm supposed to be having fun, not going to the police station to pick up my husband. Carolina was so pissed off that she started arguing with the police officers and almost got us arrested too. This Birthday did not go as plan, and right now I just wanted my husband home.

"Everyone let's go now." I snapped. "Because I'm leaving with or without you guys."

I guess everyone finally understood me, because they started piling themselves in the cars.

"What police station are Damon and Tyler at? Christopher asked.

"They are at the Miami Police Department." I told him still very upset.

"Bon, sweetheart, everything is going to be okay." He told me reaching for my hand and rubbing it to comfort me. I replied back with a small smile. The ride to the police station felt like a never ending journey, we were hit by every stop light, and traffic was backed up, I felt the world was against me, and trying to keep me away from my husband, and I was slowly running out of patients.

Arriving at the police Caroline and I quickly ran inside, with the rest of our family and friends following close behind.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Damon Salvatore and I'm looking for Tyler Lockwood. We told the police officer sitting at the front desk.

"May I ask for your names and relation to Mr. Salvatore and Mr. Lockwood? Also I will need to see your ID's.

"I'm Bonnie Salvatore, Damon's wife.

"And I'm Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood's girlfriend.

"ID's please? The police officer asked.

I was so relieved when they finally released Damon, and Tyler the tears started to over flow all over again.

Back at home Damon and Tyler explained the whole fight and how they ended up in jail to everyone.

"Babe, I'm really sorry about your birthday, I really wanted your day to be special." Damon told me.

"Awe baby, it was special, and hey at lease we have a crazy story to tell Jayden when he gets older." I told my husband with a big smile.

"Hey, who said the party has to end? The night is still young, bottoms up." Caroline came out of the dining room carrying a bottle of wine handed everyone a glass.

"This has been one long ass night." I said to Damon. "Babe, did you call to check on the Jeremy, Anna, and the kids? I asked Damon. "Yes I talked to them, and they said everyone is has a blast!

The night/ early morning continue with lots of laughter, dancing, and drinking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Next Day

Bonnie P.O.V.

The next morning, we all had major hang overs. My head was hurting really bad it felt like a frying pan fell on top of it. I've never been this drunk before, but I must admit it was fun. It's was nice to just act like a crazy teenager for once in my life. My upbringing was kind of tough. My father was very protective over me. Growing up, and being the daughter of a Military Air force Commander was not easy. I had so many rules forced on me, but actually that was one reason why my father and I are close.

I got out of bed when I realized my husband was missing. Since Damon and I met it was love at first sight, and I really disliked being away from him. Damon is truly the love of my life.

As I made my way down the stairs stepping over the dead bodies lying on my living room floor from being super drunk last night, I could say this isn't how my morning normally starts.

"Damon". I called a little impatient.

"I'm in the kitchen babe." Damon called back to me. I made my way inside of my kitchen still a little pissed off that I didn't know where Damon was a second ago. As you can tell I'm a little overprotected of Damon. I guess I get that from my father.

"Whatever Chris gave me last night, never again." I said as soon as I seen my husband.

"What happened last night? Damon said confused.

"Wow! Damon you really don't remember anything? I asked laughing.

" Naw babe, I was out of it! All I remember was you giving some dude a lap dance." Damon said laughing.

"Damon really? Now you know that was a dream, not even you can get a lap dance from me." I laughed joking with him.

"Oh you got jokes? That's cool; I get way more than lap dances from you anyways. How you think Jayden got here." Damon told me with a smirk on his face and wrapping his arms around me. "Oh is that right? I asked him. "Yeah beautiful that's right." He replied back. Damon starting kissing me which really turned me on, but we got interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Babe, do you recognize this number? I asked Damon showing him my phone.

"No babe I don't recognize it." He replied back

"Should I answer it? I asked him. I was a little freaked out; I normally don't get unknown numbers calling my phone.

"Yeah baby answer."

Damon P.O.V

I decided to leave and give my wife some privacy, so I went to check on my friends and to my surprise they were all awake.

"So the walking dead finally decided to join the living." I laughed at my own joke. "Wow! So many unattractive faces in one room this morning." I said laughing. Man I crack myself up.

"Shut up Damon." You're no sleeping beauty either." Caroline replied back at me.

"Correction Caroline, Damon always looks like that." Katherine said smiling.

"Good morning." Stefan said as he lends over to give Elena a good morning kiss.

"Brother no! She didn't even brush her teeth yet, that's nasty." I told Stefan.

"Damon my mouth isn't the only ones whose nasty, yeah I know what you and Bonnie do behind closed doors." The whole room filled with laugher.

"Ha what we do is natural, and what you do is horrifying." Me and Elena started going at it like we always do, until Chris interrupted us.

"Hey, where is Bonnie." Chris asked, which seem to get everyone attention.

"She's in the kitchen on the phone." I told everyone to calm the looks on their faces.

Bonnie has been on the phone for about an hour, and I'm confused on why she's been talking to someone she doesn't know for an hour. Don't get me wrong, I trust my wife with my life it's just that at times I can be a little jealous, but come on, anyone who has a wife as fine as mine would be jealous as well. Bonnie is way more than I could have asked for in a wife. She's beautiful, smart, funny, sassy, protected, honest, loving, caring, supportive, and so much more, I'm a luck man.

"Damon, can you come here please? I heard my wife call for me.

"I'm coming darling." I replied.

"Bye suckers." I laughed.

But my joy was cut short when I saw the look on Bonnie's face and the tears coming from her eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong? I asked pulling her in close to me. And for a few minutes she said nothing at all she just cried in my arms, but me being the intolerant and also overprotected husband that I am, I became frustrated with not know what was wrong with her.

"Bonnie, what's wrong babe? " Can you tell me please?

"Damon I… I…"

"Babe please tell me?

Bonnie had so much pain in her eyes, and it was killing me to not know what was causing her this much pain.

"Babe talk to me."

"Damon I…. I… I'm leaving you."

Hey everyone I would to apologize for any grammar mistake & of course for the super late update.. It's just with school and work I don't have much time to update as much as I would like to, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter..


End file.
